Equestria nuevo comienzo
by Edgar po23
Summary: Hola atodos está es una pequeña historia de mi llegada Equestria... Miren solo fue una luz dejando un figura en rey noajico que... Pasara que deciones tomara lean su vida y su pensiento
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Amanecer. El momento que todos esperan, el sol siendo anunciado por el cantar de las aves, mostrándose poco a poco su luz al mundo y dando comienzo un nuevo día en el reino de Equestria.

En lo profundo de aquel misterioso bosque, en el interior del viejo castillo que contenía a un joven potro en su letargo, rodeado de los escombros que desprendían esas ruinas, él fue despertado con la suave luz del amanecer.

Empecé a despertar de mi sueño profundo. Aún aletargado por mi pesar, no me había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero se sentía raro.

Comencé abrir los ojos examinado el lugar. Era un castillo... '¡UN CASTILLO!' Después de pasar por la sorpresa, fui agudizando la vista. Era una construcción muy antigua. Me había sobresaltado bastante, pero eso no era lo más raro.

Frotando mis ojos para ver con más claridad, lo que vi sobrepasó mi umbral de sorpresa. '¡Mis manos! ¿Qué son? ¡Cascos! ¡Pesuñas!' En ese momento grité a pleno pulmón. No podía creer lo que veía. Habiéndome examinado bien, me di cuenta de que era un pony 'Soy un pony… ¡Soy un pony!' Repliqué una y otra vez.

No sé cómo describir mis sentimientos; estaba sorprendido, asustado, y –a la vez- alegre por que supe en ese momento dónde me encontraba. Era ese mundo en que deseaba vivir. Más aun, me encontraba en el castillo de las Dos Hermanas.

Cuando pude asimilar la situación y se me pasó la sorpresa, intenté incorporarme y comenzar a caminar. Sabía que iba a ser difícil y tenía que hacerlo rápido, porque también me encontraba en medio del Bosque Everfree. Bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya podía caminar con cierta facilidad con estas cuatro patas, con algo más de calma.

Ahora me fijé bien en mi aspecto. Era un potro de tez color… bueno, sería como de verde claro; de crin negra un poco desarreglada, cola larga y con una franja gris atravesándola. Y lo fundamental: mi Cutie Mark eran dos engranes, uno más grande que el otro, conectados por una especie de barras similares a las ruedas de los trenes.

Este es un misterio, el que ya tenga una marca. 'Bueno, ¿Qué puede esperarse de un humano transformado en pony? Y siguiendo con esto, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?'

Luego me puse a merodear por los alrededores, suponiendo, por el lugar en que me encontraba, que este era el salón de los Elementos de la Armonía. Había tanto para ver a mi alrededor, que no me había percatado antes hasta que los observé: Ahí estaban los seis Elementos en su ancestral pedestal. En eso, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Con cierta dificultad, bajé las escaleras y me fui del castillo, divisando el puente colgante algo deteriorado. Dudando, caminé a través del mismo: avancé lento, con cuidado aunque hubo ocasiones en que oscilaba bruscamente y mi corazón se detenía por el susto. Cuando logré cruzarlo por completo, respiré algo más aliviado.

Ahora sólo tenía que buscar una salida de ese bosque.

Tras varias horas transcurridas y numerosas dificultades, encontré un sendero que me guió a la salida. Apreté el paso para salir de allí más rápido. La luz se volvía más intensa conforme aceleraba el paso, y su calidez creció con mayor fuerza.

Al salir, pude vislumbrar una llanura llena de flores. Me quedé con la boca abierta por tal belleza. No pude reprimir una sonrisa amplia, así como no me pude contener, y eché a correr por ese prado como podía. Riéndome alegremente, me tiré de lomo sobre la suave y verde hierba, contemplado las flores de un crisol de brillantes y magníficos colores. Y todo eso sin dejar de reír como un estúpido.

Simplemente estaba feliz ¡SOLO FELIZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Extasiado por tan espléndido lugar, no me había percatado de la sensación de una presencia que me observaba en esa llanura, hasta que escuché un leve sonido de aleteos. Pensando que sólo eran pájaros, al fijar mi vista hacia ese sutil sonido no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Era... era... Fluttershy. Me incorporé lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando vi de nuevo hacia donde ella estaba, no la encontré. Luego de examinar a mi alrededor la ubiqué.

Intentó esconderse, o por lo menos pasar desapercibida por entre las flores; oculta. Bueno, ella es tímida. Supongo que alguien como yo que repentinamente sale así del bosque le provocaría algo de miedo, o como mínimo, un poco de curiosidad.

Me acerqué a ella con cuidado. Miré un tanto curioso cómo estaba escondida. Intenté darle mi mejor sonrisa y le hablé.

\- Hola ¿Estás bien?- Le dije con una voz suave y clara.

No respondió. Sólo me miraba desde el suelo. Intenté una segunda vez.

\- Esto… Supongo… Siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención- le dije.

Advertí que se levantaba pero ocultando su cara con su melena rosada. Estaba algo nervioso porque hablaba con una de ellas. La portadora de uno de los Elementos; o en su defecto, futura portadora.

Pasó un cierto tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra.

\- Uhm. Este… Disculpa. Me llamo… (¡Piensa! ¡Piensa ya!) Golden Age, ¿y tú?

\- Me… Me llamo Flut… Fluttershy- dijo con una tímida y temblorosa voz impregnada de dulzura, que casi provoca que me mareara un poco, pero no duró demasiado.

\- Qué bonito nombre tienes- le alagué- Y perdona lo de antes. Eres de por aquí, ¿Verdad? Es que no sé donde estoy- dije sonriendo y con una voz más amable y tranquila, a ver si es que así podía ayudarme.

\- Sí- me contestó.

\- ¿Y sabes donde hay un pueblo por las cercanías? Es que necesito donde quedarme en algún lugar por hoy- pregunté riendo levemente.

Desvié mi mirada por unos segundos al cielo oteando el horizonte. El ocaso estaba al caer mientras el Sol cedía su lugar en la bóveda celeste a la Luna y las estrellas que traían la noche.

\- Sí. Aquí hay uno cerca. Es el lugar donde vivo- contestó ella alzando el casco y señalando un sendero- Es por allí - dijo amablemente.

\- Muchas gracias- le dije y me despedí.

Me dirigía al pueblo, ¡Me iba trotando a Ponyville! ¡Qué emoción!

Pero luego, repentinamente y a medio camino, perdí el conocimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

'¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es eso?' exclamé asustado.

Todo estaba oscuro, y una sola luz que definía una extraña silueta que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Agitado, me desperté.

No sé qué sucedía, pero me incorporé. Me dolía un poco la cabeza y me daba vueltas. Cuando ya me hube calmado, noté que me encontraba en una habitación que se me hacía muy familiar. Estaba recostado sobre una cama; no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía allí, cuando escuché el eco de unos pasos que se dirigían al dormitorio. No me dio tiempo a pensar demasiado, y simplemente me tapé con la frazada escondiéndome, o por lo menos para fingir que estaba durmiendo.

Escuché a los pasos que resonaban alrededor de la cama como si me estuvieran observando. Luego de un breve lapso de tiempo, los ecos empezaron a alejarse. Cuando creí seguro que no me verían, eché un leve vistazo por entre las cobijas.

Era Fluttershy saliendo. Cerró la puerta y allí pude respirar con más alivio '¡Espera un momento! Si ella está aquí, eso significa que…' Me ruboricé en un segundo ¡Estaba en su cama!

Me levanté como pude por el nerviosismo. Me comencé a enredar entre las mantas, traté de incorporarme con rapidez, y me caí de cabeza. El golpe me dejó algo mareado. El sonido fue tan fuerte que atrajo a mi supuesta cuidadora. A los pocos minutos sentí una cálida respiración que me hizo reaccionar.

Ella estaba cara a cara frente a mí. Aquella mirada era tan curiosa que me impulsó a retroceder algo espantado y ruborizado.

\- ¿Estás bien amigo?- preguntó con su dulce y característica voz acercándose.

Eso me puso tan nervioso, que tartamudeé al responder.

\- S… sí. Estoy bien. Es que soy algo torpe- respondí riendo algo tenso.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Es que ayer en el campo te desmayaste de repente ¡No sabía qué hacer! Me asusté. Así que envié a mi conejito Angel a que fuera a buscar a mis amigas. Se estaba haciendo de noche.

Conforme contaba su relato, mi atención pasó de sus palabras a la forma en que las pronunciaba ¡Eran tan dulces y tímidas!

\- …Así que aquí estamos. Si no te molesta, puedes bajar a presentarte con amigas… ¡Si quieres, claro!

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Ella me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Acto siguiente, ya estábamos en la sala principal.

No podía creerlo. Como dije antes, no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos 'Son ellas. Son todas ellas' Mas bien, casi todas: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, y Pink… 'Espera ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie?'

En mi cara explota una nube de confeti, alejando a Fluttershy, y lo que siento a continuación es un gran apretón que casi logró cortarme la respiración. Luego aflojó un poco su fuerza, dejando que mis pulmones recibieran algo de aire.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Quién eres tú? No eres de por aquí, ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes amigos? Ya que si no eres de esta zona, es posible que no tengas amigos y que estés solo y triste. Así que es mi deber presentarte a mis amigas. No estarás solo ¿Ves? Ahora tienes muchos amigos.

Lo dijo de una forma tan enérgica y feliz que apenas pude entender. No pude evitarlo; una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, con una pequeña lágrima que recorrió mi mejilla.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!- respondí emocionado, y le devolví el abrazo.

No me había percatado de que las demás me estaban mirando fijamente hasta pasados unos segundos. Con cierta vergüenza y nervios, me separé del abrazo de Pinkie con cuidado. Pasé un tiempo aclarándome la garganta con la cabeza gacha, hasta que al fin me decidí a romper el incómodo silencio que envolvía la sala.

\- Ehm… Hola.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Nos habíamos acomodado en la sala. Yo, nervioso por lo que había pasado, mantuve mi vista agachada sin atreverme a pronunciar una palabra nuevamente, mientras que ellas, en el otro lado de la mesita que decoraba la sala, me miraban con curiosidad. Bueno, no todas exactamente.

Pinkie estaba al lado mío observándome con cuidado y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Eso hizo que me incomodara, así que me alejé levemente de su lado como la última vez. Estaba por cortar con aquel incómodo silencio, hasta que alguien más me hizo el favor.

\- Perdón dulzura, pero ¿Nos puedes decir quién eres? Por cierto, soy Applejack- me dijo con su característico acento del campo- Ella es Rarity- señaló a la pony que tenía al lado, la de piel blanca y melena púrpura y refinada.

\- Encantada de conocerte- saludó ésta inclinando levemente la cabeza.

\- Ella es Rainbow Dash- continuó con la pegaso de melena multicolor.

\- Hola- dijo con la mirada algo severa. No me causó demasiada confianza.

\- La que está a tu lado, ya pareces saberlo, es Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Te gustan los cupcakes? ¡A mí me fascinan! ¿Y a ti?- exclamó la pony rosada rebotando sobre la silla, como parecía que la hacía todo el tiempo.

\- Y por supuesto, la que conociste ayer- terminó señalando con el casco a Fluttershy.

\- Hola- dijo ésta con un timbre tímido en la voz.

\- Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?- inquirió Applejack una vez más.

Ya me habían presentado he indicado a cada una de ellas. Era un cuadro muy espectacular el verlas a todas ellas juntas. Más exactamente, casi a todas.

\- ¿Yo? Ahem, yo… Me llamo (¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí!)Golden Age, mucho gusto- respondí al fin con una sonrisa.

\- Y… De acuerdo ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Qué buscas? ¿De dónde vienes?- Rainbow Dash me acosaba con preguntas.

Parece que no confía en mí, de momento.

\- Para tus corrales, niña. Si no quiere responder no lo vamos a obligar a hacerlo- decía Applejack mientras sujetaba la cola de la pegaso en pleno aire para contenerla.

\- Sí querida. Si él no quiere responder, que no lo haga –afirmó Rarity guiñándome el ojo. Este gesto me produjo un poco de vergüenza.

"Rainbow," como decidí llamarla en mis pensamientos, aún me miraba con ojos inquisidores. Reí un poco para bajarme la incomodidad, y cuando me di la vuelta hacia donde estaba Pinkie, otra vez no la encontré; ya había desaparecido. Lo único que se encontraba en su lugar era una pequeña nota que decía: "¡ HABRÁ FIESTA!"

Miré la misiva confundido, 'Uno, ¿Cómo se fue sin que me diera cuenta? Dos, ¿Cómo pude leer esa nota? Y tres, ¿Iré a una fiesta de Pinkie Pie?' reflexionaba en mi mente. Bueno, yo nunca fui un fiestero acérrimo.

Cuando les mostré esa nota a las demás, se emocionaron. Yo no tanto.

\- Bueno terroncito, vamos que te espera tu bienvenida- me habló la pony granjera con su típico acento.

\- Esto será simplemente espléndido, amigo- afirmó Rarity.

\- Sí… vamos- dijo Fluttershy levemente.

Esperaba que Rainbow dijera algo, pero no pronunció palabra.

Ya en el camino por el que íbamos al pueblo, yo me quedé observando un poco el exterior de la casa. Se respiraba tranquilidad, y estaba pleno de confianza, cuando Rainbow Dash me gritó (Aunque no en el sentido estricto de la palabra) para que me apresurara: '¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vamos!'

La oí y me puse en marcha nuevamente. Durante el trayecto final ya acercándonos al pueblo, me adelanté un poco inconscientemente.

Estaba aquí, entrando al pueblo; ¡Entrando a Ponyville! ¡A mi nueva vida! Pero, no podía evitar la sensación de estar algo intranquilo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ya en el pueblo, empecé a caminar emocionado; emocionado e intentando asimilar la situación. Sus casas y edificios, la mayoría con techo hecho de paja, una que otra estatua, y el imponente ayuntamiento que destacaba con creces en el poblado. El mercado, con sus puestos de venta y productos.

Deambulando por las calles, explorando cada esquina a la que podía llegar, sin dame cuenta por la emoción que me embargaba, me había extraviado dejando atrás a las chicas.

'¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?' Una cosa era verlo, otra era estar aquí, en mi situación. Estaba algo preocupado por mi situación.

Continué caminado por el pueblo esperando a que por algún giro del destino me encuentren, ya que tenían a dos pegasos que podrían explorar y ubicarme desde los cielos: Rainbow y Fluttershy. Siguiendo mi ruta algo más calmado, noté algo más familiar.

Vi a alguien que me resultaba conocida, claro, no en persona obviamente. Era Applebloom caminado por el pueblo. Según lo que puedo observar, ha salido de la escuela por la alforja que lleva. Me acerqué a preguntarle por direcciones, cuando justo por donde ella pasaba en ese momento, lo vi.

Allí estaba: el árbol biblioteca donde viviría Twilight Sparkle. Fui directo hacia él para dar una ojeada rápida. Observando a través de la ventana, pude deducir que no habría nadie habitándola, pues cada superficie de su estructura está cubierta por una capa de polvo y telarañas, pero sabía que era el mismo. No pude ver más, ya que adiviné quién me llamó inmediatamente. Era Rainbow.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Perdido! ¡Por fin te encontré! Las demás te esperan- exclamó ella desde el aire a pleno vuelo, algo molesta por lo que podía notar.

Descendió y empezó a caminar, yo la seguí. Ninguno de los dos pronunciamos ni una palabra, hasta llegar a Sugarcube Corner. Lo podía ver de cierta distancia, parecía un rico pastel todo glaseado que daban ganas de comérselo entero. Me recordó a la casita de jengibre del cuento de Hänsel y Gretel, pero sin la bruja malvada, o al menos eso esperaba.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? Ya entra- dijo Rainbow cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Desperté de mi estupor en ese momento y entré con ella al edificio. Las luces estaban todas apagadas, casi no se podía ver nada. Cuanto más me adentraba, escuchaba risas que me rodeaban por todas partes, y de repente las luces se encendieron y escuché pequeñas explosiones, seguidas de una nube de confeti. Y cómo olvidar el gran "¡SORPRESA!" que me hiso retroceder y tropezar. Caí y el golpe me dejó algo aturdido.

\- ¡Te sorprendí! ¿No?- dijo Pinkie- ¡Claro que te sorprendí! Soy la mejor en sorprender después de todo- rió simpáticamente.

Antes que me pudiera levantar por mi cuenta, la pony hiperactiva ya me había tomado por el casco y levantado de golpe mostrándome los arreglos de la fiesta, el pequeño banquete. Ella tomó un muffin y me lo introdujo en la boca.

\- ¿Y qué tal amigo? Es delicioso, ¿No?- me preguntó.

Lo único que pude hacer solo fue asentir con la cabeza; realmente estaba bueno, pese a que era de chocolate. Al minuto comenzó a reproducirse una canción en el fondo de todo ese jaleo.

\- ¡Mi canción favorita!- dijo la pony rosada. Luego se fue a bailar.

Ella era la sensación por sus pasos a la vista de todos los ponies. Seré sincero, nunca pensé en que diría esa frase en serio.

Me quedé mirándola por un rato, saludé a los demás invitados que estaban en aquel sitio. Paseándome por lugar, vi a Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow disfrutado la fiesta.

Suspiré, la música se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Buscando un sitio para descasar de tremenda fiesta, caminé hasta el balcón del segundo piso a respirar algo de aire fresco tranquilo. Ya afuera, pude ver la hora que era. Se había hecho de noche.

Observé el magnífico cielo nocturno con la esfera celestial cubierta de firmamento negro y luceros brillantes. Fijando mi vista a la Luna, noté que aún contenía a Nightmare Moon. Eso significaba que yo había llegado a esta tierra antes de su regreso.

¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente? era la pregunta que me hacía. Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Era Applejack.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, vaquero? La fiesta es allá adentro, y te las estás perdiendo. Vámonos- me dijo. Yo no le respondí, aún con la mirada siguiendo el horizonte nocturno- Terroncito, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó.

\- Nada, nada Applejack- reí ligeramente, y le dije- Bueno, no soy un pony muy de este ambiente de las fiestas, ¿Sabes?- le contesté con una cálida sonrisa- Entra si quieres, ya los alcanzo en un momento.

\- Bueno vaquero, nos vemos adentro.

Antes de que entrara, le hablé haciendo que ella parara en seco.

\- ¿Sabes Applejack? Se dice que en las estrellas están escritas historias de aventuras, tragedias, de héroes y proezas, romance, e incluso pueden marcar tu camino ¿Cuál será el mío?- pregunté sin pensar.

Sólo se me salió, con un semblante algo melancólico. Me di la vuelta para volver a la fiesta, cuando la pony granjera me miró. Inmediatamente cambié aquella cara por una más feliz, y cuando la vi, ella se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿Una estrella pude marcar un camino?- se preguntó ella mirando al firmamento mientras yo entraba.

Ya ha pasado un buen rato muy largo, y es para mí la mejor fiesta en la que he estado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Han pasado un par de días desde que llegué a Ponyville, y he estado intentando acostumbrarme a la nueva rutina. Entre charlas averigüé que había llegado- al menos- un par de meses antes del arribo de Twilight.

Entre otras cosas, empecé a trabajar con Applejack desde este día en particular en su granja. Fluttershy se ofreció a darme alojamiento en su casa por un tiempo, hasta que consiguiera pagar una propia o, por lo menos, donde vivir. Eso fue un gesto muy amable de parte de ella. No sé si voy a quedarme para siempre o intentar buscar la forma de volver a mi mundo. Mejor es disfrutar el tiempo que esto dure, ¿No?

Era temprano en la mañana, me encontraba en Sweet Apple Acres trabajando en la cosecha de árboles de manzanas que trataba de hacer que cayeran en las cestas. Era algo complicado. Tenía que darle el crédito a Applejack, pues esto no era fácil y aún más porque soy nuevo como pony. Después de un rato, la pony granjera apareció.

\- ¡Buen trabajo vaquero! Ya acabé con mi parte ¿Y tú?- preguntó junto al alago que me soltó.

\- Gracias AJ. Ya casi termino. No fue nada- respondí levantando mi casco, llevándomelo a la frente y secándome el sudor.

\- Te ves algo exhausto, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo refrescante?

\- Suena bien para mí- y la seguí hasta la cocina de su casa. Estaba un poco nervioso, tengo que admitir.

Al entrar, me pidió que me sentara, que ella ya traería las bebidas. Me senté cerca de la mesa esperando, cuando escuche un grito:

\- ¡Applejack! La abuela Smith dice que…- continuó, pero no la escuché.

Esa exclamación provenía de una potranca que estaba entrando a la cocina. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta pude notar que era Apple Bloom.

\- ¡Apple Bloom! ¿Qué te dije sobre no gritar en la casa?- dijo Applejack regañándola levemente.

\- Perdón hermana. Dice la abuela…- pero Apple Bloom no pudo terminar la frase, ya que me vio con una mirada curiosa. Yo solo me limité a sonreír y saludar- Applejack ¿Es tu novio?- preguntó.

Vi que la cara de Applejack se ruborizó un poco y provocó que yo también lo hiciera.

\- ¡No es mi novio! Sólo un amigo- dijo nerviosa.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Y qué hace aquí?- inquirió la potranca.

\- Él necesitaba trabajo, así que le di uno nada más. Ahm… ¿Qué decías que buscaba la abuela? - con eso la llevó al otro cuarto. luego de un ratito volvió- Perdón por eso. Hermanas, ¿Qué se puede hacer?- comentó algo más calmada.

\- No hay problema- dije riéndome algo nervioso por lo ocurrido, para evitar más problemas supongo- Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres?

\- Buena idea, dime de qué quieres hablar- dijo trayendo un par de deliciosas botellas de sidra.

Un pensamiento recurrente que he tenido estos últimos días fue el saber qué le sucedía a Rainbow.

\- No sé si te puedo preguntar esto, pero ¿Qué le pasa a Rainbow Dash conmigo? ¿Lo sabes?

\- Realmente no lo sé, dulzura. Generalmente ella es buena con todas o algo presumida, pero buena ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

\- Por nada. Sólo era curiosidad- dije más calmado. Luego de tomar la más rica sidra de manzana, me le agradecí el gesto a Applejack, me despedí y me fui.

Ya a las afueras de Sweet Apple Acres, me fui caminado a la casa de Fluttershy para descasar, cuando un gran estruendo me hizo saltar como gato asustado, provocándome un ataque de hipo. Escuché una carcajada estridente muy familiar que venía de una nube con una cola de arco iris que le pertenecía a Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡Hey Rainbow!- proferí entre hipos- ¿Por qué… me asustaste así? *hip*- dije quejándome con ella algo molesto. No podía hablar bien entre cada espasmo. Tomé una bocanada de aire y la contuve. El hipo se fue.

\- ¡Qué gracioso te ves, doradito! JAJAJA… Sólo fue una broma, ya relájate- me dijo acomodándose en su nube.

\- ¿Que me relaje?… Que me relaje… ¡No, no y no!- vociferé moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

Yo nunca he sido alguien de enojarse, pero cuando lo hacía, iba muy en serio. Ella me miraba con una expresión en la cara intentando contener su risa.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué desde que llegué a este lugar te empeñaste a molestarme? En la fiesta, ayer ¡Dímelo Rainbow Dash! ¡Solo dímelo!

Todo mi enojo se transformó en tristeza '¿Tal vez era mejor irme?' me pregunté interiormente, y solo me fui cabizbajo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!- dijo con un tono afligido- Te lo explicaré. Sígueme.

No sé que fue eso, pero callé y la seguí a las afueras del pueblo.

\- Déjame hablar un momento. No fue mi intención que te pusieras así. Es sólo que… es difícil.

¿Difícil? me dije. Ella caminó hasta un árbol y dio media vuelta, tomó aire y dijo:

\- Es que te pareces a él.

\- ¿A quién?- pregunté ('¡Qué suerte! Creía que empezaba a sospechar que no soy de este mundo… ¡Concéntrate! Ella habla).

\- Es alguien que fue muy querido por mí. Era especial- me contó cerrando los ojos- Sé que sólo éramos niños entonces, pero es doloroso para mí que se fuera.

\- ¿Que se fuera?- incliné la cabeza pues la duda ganaba mi mente.

\- Él se fue y nunca volvió. Me prometió, antes de marcharse, que volvería. Y cuando te veo, me recuerdas esa promesa ¡Y me duele! Por eso te molesto… Para que no duela tanto- me dijo con ojos surcados de lágrimas.

Me acerqué a ella, pero me detuvo con el casco. No podía dejarla así- a la mejor voladora de Equestria-, insistí y la abracé.

\- Perdóname por parecerme a él- le susurré en el oído. Ella también me abrazó. De sus ojos escaparon unas lágrimas más. Le dije- Yo sí volveré, Rainbow. Te lo prometo.

Con el ocaso a nuestras espaldas, nos separamos… y nos sonreímos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Ya han pasado como dos semanas más o menos. Ya me he acostumbrado a la rutina, al paso de los días.

Desde lo que ocurrió ese día, Rainbow y yo nos llevamos mejor. Claro, ella sigue orgullosa, así que prometí no decir nada a nadie. Pero está bien, así debe de ser, aunque aún me pregunto ¿Qué haré?

Viendo a través de la ventana al cielo, como acostumbraba hacer cada noche, contemplaba a la luna ocupando su lugar; y la sombra que se cernía sobre ella. La pesadilla que custodiaba en su tez.

Estaba sobre el borde de la ventana, apoyando la cabeza, cuando:

\- ¡Golden! La cena está lista- me llamó Fluttershy con su típica dulce voz. La miré; ella me estaba observando con curiosidad. Se puso algo nerviosa ante este gesto, se había sonrojado- Esto… la cena está lista- repitió algo inquieta.

\- Gracias, ahí voy- me levanté y fuimos a comer.

Los días que pasé con la ella eran tranquilos. Le ayudaba en la casa y a cuidar de algunos animales. Era agradable estar cerca de ella.

Expiraba calma, aunque no conversamos mucho realmente, una que otra palabra tal vez. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer? Si ella no quiere hablar, por mí está bien.

La cena transcurrió normal. Era mi turno de lavar los platos. El ritual de la noche era ya algo habitual: ella subía a su cuarto a dormir y yo me quedaba en la sala, cómodamente acomodado en el sillón cubierto con algunas mantas. Antes de dormir siempre reflexionaba mi situación guiando mi mirada hacia el astro de los mares plateados '¿Qué haré? ¿Qué debo hacer?' pensaba, pero suspiré y me fui a dormir. Mi sueño, lo reconozco, era algo pesado.

...

No sé cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido, pero en plena noche sentí algo grande apoyándose sobre mi pecho. Me asusté un poco, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, me sonrojé de casi todos los tonos rojos que conocía. Era Fluttershy.

Me levanté de golpe por la conmoción.

\- ¡Flutter… shy! ¿Q… qué haces aquí?- pregunté tartamudeando por la situación.

Ella no respondía. Sólo se limitó a dormir '¿Qué haces?' me pregunté algo más calmado. Mirándola mejor, lo supe ¡Ella realmente estaba dormida! ¿Acaso era sonámbula?

Al momento de pensar aquello, como por arte de magia se levantó y se fue a la cocina. Salió de ahí con un vaso de agua y, subiendo las escaleras, se fue. La seguí para vigilar si estaba bien. No entré a su habitación, sólo la observé desde la pequeña rendija entre puerta y el marco de la misma. Se acostó en su cama y volvió a dormir.

Eso dio paso a que yo regresara al sofá.

Caminando más tranquilo, con cuidado de no despertarla, bajé las escaleras y me lancé de nuevo a mi cama improvisada. El sueño estaba comenzando a ganarme, hasta que una gran revuelta me hizo saltar del susto. Eran las gallinas armando revuelo con sus ensordecedores gemidos. Eso provocó que también despertara a Fluttershy, quien, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, con un leve salto se puso a mi lado.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dijo asustada apegándose a mi cuerpo.

\- No lo sé realmente- respondí nervioso- Pero viene del gallinero.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Mis gallinas! ¡Tengo que ver cómo están!- salió volando rápidamente.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Puede ser peligroso!- proferí. La seguí hasta el exterior lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando llegué, ella estaba juntando a las gallinas que salían desperdigadas e intentando calmarlas.

Revisé el lugar tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que había sucedido. Encontré el alambrado roto. Algo había entrado a la fuerza.

'¿Qué sería?' me pregunté frotándome la barbilla. Entonces la vi, una pequeña estatua en piedra de una gallina en el suelo. La contemplaba desde varios ángulos 'Ella no tiene estatuas de esta clase…' pensé. Sorpresivamente, un grito a mis espaldas traspasó mi médula como el hielo.

\- ¡Ah!- gritó Fluttershy desesperada- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- exclamó cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Delante de ella se elevaba una imponente figura.

\- ¡Flutershy! ¡No le mires a los ojos!- grité a pleno pulmón- ¡Es un Gallodragón! (Basilisco)- me apresuré a cubrirla saltando en frente de aquella criatura- ¡Corre! ¡CORRE!

\- ¡Pero no puedo dejarte solo!

\- ¡Sólo hazlo por favor!- luego de eso, la vi levantarse y huir.

No me había percatado del momento en que la criatura había hecho su movimiento. Sentí demasiado tarde que su cola sujetó una de mis patas, derribándome.

Me soltó y luego voló con sus alas membranosas tras la pony amarilla.

\- ¡FLUTTERSHY!- grité- (¡Vamos! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡No a ella!) ¡Mírale a los ojos!

\- Pero tu dijiste que…

\- ¡Sé lo que dije! ¡Usa tu Mirada!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…?

\- ¡SÓLO ÚSALA!

Ella se detuvo en seco y miró directamente a los ojos de la bestia. Ésta se refrenó como hipnotizada por esa mirada tan intimidante y penetrante que poseía Fluttershy. El Gallodragón se inclinó asustado.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mis amigos!- exclamó Fluttershy.

La criatura no pudo hacer más que derribarla y salió huyendo.

Me levanté rápidamente y me acerqué a ella, que estaba tumbada en el suelo. Le tendí mi casco para ayudarla a levantarse. Me vio con ojos cubiertos en lágrimas y le lanzó hacia mí.

\- ¡Tenía tanto miedo Golden! ¡Tanto miedo!- dijo derribándome, abrazándome y haciéndome ruborizar. Me calmé y le devolví el abrazo.

\- Está bien, está bien- dije tratando de calmarla palmeando su cabeza- Fuiste muy valiente.

\- No lo fui- respondió entre lágrimas.

\- Fluttershy- le susurré al oído- El valor no es la ausencia del miedo; sino que, al tenerlo, puedas enfrentarte a él y luchar por lo que es correcto.

Con tanto problema que pasamos, acabamos más exhaustos que antes. Ella se quedó dormida entre mis cascos. La levanté, la cargué sobre mi lomo y la llevé a su cuarto.

Cuando la estaba por dejar, me sujetó del cuello. No me soltaba. No me quedó más opción que acostarme con ella y tratar de dormir.

Esto sin duda lo hará más difícil.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Es el amanecer de un nuevo día en Ponyville. Ignorante de los hechos pasados de la noche anterior, empecé a despertar con calma, hasta que noté un pequeño bulto que se movía entre las sábanas. Traté de dilucidar que podía ser levantándolas lentamente.

Era Fluttershy apoyada sobre mi pecho, aún dormida y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su suave rostro, abrazándome. Mis mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas, pero se me pasó enseguida. Ella era tan tierna así como estaba, que no pude contenerme.

La abracé acariciando su melena. Con lo que habíamos vivido ¡Cómo no hacerlo! Si yo no hubiera estado ¿Qué habría pasado? Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo, pero también podría ser mi culpa.

\- ¿Qué está…?- oí hablar interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Fluttershy se despierta algo somnolienta. Me dice entre bostezos:

\- Buenos días, Golden- regalándome una dulce sonrisa.

Le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa tranquila y de paz. Volvió a acomodarse, ignorante de lo que ocurría. Me reí en silencio por la curiosa situación en que me vi envuelto. A los pocos minutos, se da cuenta y sale volando hacia arriba, moviendo las alas agitada y asustada por la situación.

\- ¿Estás bien, Fluttershy?- le pregunté con calma. Ella descendió al suelo con la cara surcada por un intenso rubor.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella con la duda marcada en el rostro- ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?- le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué…?- en ese momento pareció recordarlo. Lanzándose sobre mí y dándome un abrazo, repetía- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Por qué?- le dije- Yo no hice nada.

\- ¡Me salvaste!

\- No, tú a mí- le respondí con una mirada melancólica, pero adornada con una sonrisa.

Ella acercaba a mí su rostro. Creí que me estaba por besar, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal, rompiendo el trance en que nos habíamos sumergido. Desviamos la mirada y -riendo nerviosamente- dije:

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver quién es?

\- Sí, vamos- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrimos. Al otro lado del portal se encontraban el resto de nuestras amigas. Nos saludaron al unísono.

\- Vinimos a ver si estaba todo bien, terroncito- comentó Applejack- Ya que, Golden amigo, no viniste a trabajar hoy.

\- Sí. Nos preocupamos ya que no los vimos en toda la mañana y mi amiga faltó a nuestra sesión de spa como es habitual- dijo Rarity.

\- Sí, sí, sí- siguió Pinkie Pie- Ya que habitualmente Golden siempre pasa a esta hora por Sugarcube Corner a comprar un muffin antes de comer. Y hoy no pasaste. Tenía uno súper duper rico preparado para ti, pero no fuiste; entonces fui a buscar a las demás.

\- Dijiste que temprano me ayudarías a practicar una nueva acrobacia y no viniste, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rainbow algo molesta.

\- Pasen, les vamos a explicar lo que pasó- dije.

Las hicimos entrar en sala y les contamos lo sucedido, obviamente omitimos algunas partes del relato, para que no se hicieran ideas equivocadas. Pasado un rato más hasta que terminamos de hablar, nuestras amigas se acercaron a Fluttershy para consolarla y alegrarle el día.

Un rato después, en el jardín de la casa de Fluttershy cercano al gallinero, y mientras yo reparaba la cerca rota:

\- ¡Listo! Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba- exclamé.

En ese momento, Rainbow gritó mi nombre. Ella, que pudo ver dónde estaba yo, se acercó poniendo su brazo encima de mi hombro agradeciéndome por lo que había hecho.

\- No hice nada- respondí riéndome un poco.

\- Vamos, que Pinkie ha preparado un picnic para celebrar que ustedes estén bien. Y por tu heroísmo, claro- rió y salió volando.

La miré alejarse. Dos partes de mí se debatían en ese momento '¿Qué haces? No. No te encariñes. Ya tomaste una decisión, acéptala' me dije a mí mismo pensado.

Ya en el picnic, Pinkie nos colocó a mí y a Fluttershy unos gorros de fiesta y cantaba. Sobre la manta puso un montón de comida y postres. Mi atención se vio desviada de tan apetecibles manjares a Rainbow, quien nos miraba con cierta intranquilidad. Pasado un rato, la pequeña fiesta seguía teniendo lugar en aquel sitio. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Era el mismo sitio que ese día. El árbol sobre el cual la pegaso de melena multicolor me había confesado su pequeño 'secreto' estaba allí, lo reconocí de inmediato.

Rainbow se sentó detrás del árbol. No se movía de allí. Me acerqué para decirle que ya nos íbamos.

Vi el hermoso atardecer bañando el horizonte y los campos de una luz brillante que les hacía parecer estar hechos de bruñido oro. Me senté junto a ella sin decir ni una palabra.

\- ¿Nos vamos chicos?- dijo Rarity desde lejos.

\- ¡En un momento!- respondí. Luego bajé la mirada a la pegaso- ¿Estás bien?

Me miró a los ojos y la vi tratando de gesticular alguna palabra…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté. Rainbow me mira a los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres saber quién era él?- me preguntó ella con un aire de sinceridad en el rostro.

Miré en dirección al ocaso e inquirí confundido:

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A él.

\- ¿A quién?- dije nuevamente.

\- No te hagas el ingenuo. Sé que tienes curiosidad de saber- me dijo con un tono enojada. Suspiré.

\- Bueno, sí- respondí con la cabeza gacha- Te seré sincero, tarde o temprano te lo iba a preguntar, pero nunca pensé en que tú me lo dirías por tu propia voluntad.

\- Te lo contaré, y con orgullo- me comentó con la frente en alto.

Así dio inicio a su relato: 'Ocurrió en Cloudsdale. No recuerdo mucho de esos días.

Como sabrás, era una potranca en aquellos días. En ese entonces era como Fluttershy, tímida y algo asustadiza (Aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de Rainbow no me las podía creer. Eso explicaba mucho).

No era nada fácil hacer amigas para mí, hasta que un día él se me apareció. Un pegaso, un potrillo que me llevaba al menos un par de años, de crin negra y una cola como la tuya; de tez que pasaba por el color azul verdoso; pero algo que lo distinguía eran sus ojos iguales a los tuyos. En aquel tiempo se codeaba con los mejores voladores jóvenes de Cloudsdale.

Yo era torpe volando, por eso me había ganado el apodo de "Rainbow Crash"; Un día, en que hacía gala de mis pobres habilidades hasta caer al suelo de nubes de la escuela, él me vio y se acercó; me tomó del casco para levantarme. Desde ese momento pasó a estar siempre junto a mí.

Él me llenaba de confianza y valor, con práctica me dijo que podría llegar a ser la mejor voladora de toda Equestria. Era como mi hermano, lo quería mucho; hasta que un día sus padres fueron trasladados a Baltimare. Antes de irse, me pidió que fuera fuerte, que nunca me rindiera.

Y me prometió que algún día volvería'.

Con unos hilillos plateados surcando sus mejillas, terminó su historia.

Le di una palmada en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

\- Ya, ya. Está bien- le dije. Luego de eso, se levantó alzó vuelo y con tono sonriente, exclamó:

\- ¡Qué bueno que ya me lo saqué de la consciencia!- exclamó estirándose un poco.

Volvía a ser la típica Rainbow Dash que conocía. Me reí levemente y contento. Con la duración de toda la historia que me había contado, el tiempo pasó sin que me inmutara; se había hecho de noche.

Miré al cielo y suspiré 'Es momento de volver a casa' dije. Rainbow bajó a mi lado acompañándome hasta la casa en donde me hospedaba.

En la puerta nos despedimos. Estaba por entrar, cuando ella me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Me alegro de haberte conocido, doradito- se apartó de inmediato sonrojada- Más te vale que no esperes más de esto- me dijo, y se fue volando.

En mi estado de shock, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Entré y me dirigí hacia la cocina, tomé un vaso de agua y me lo arroje al rostro para salir del trance en que me había sumergido.

\- ¿Qué hago? Cálmate- me dije dando vueltas por la sala- Esto no debería estar pasando. Recuerda, no te encariñes- repetí en voz media, para que no me escucharan- Ya tomaste tu decisión, acéptala. Cuando sea el momento, vas a tener que hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un poco de dificultad, dado lo pesado de mis sueños '¿Qué pasa en mi cabeza?' Mi mente se debatía en mi interior, y esa vorágine de pensamientos era intensa. Bostecé y me levanté. Hoy era un día tranquilo. Desviando mis pensamientos de lo que paso, fui a trabajar.

Al acabar con la cosecha, el día transcurría con normalidad. Caminaba a Sugarcube Corner para comprar mi muffin habitual, cuando un llamado característico me detuvo. Era Rarity.

\- ¡Golden querido! Qué gusto encontrarte amigo. Me preguntaba si un potro fuerte como tú me ayudaría a llevar unas cosas hasta mi boutique.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno… ¿Por qué no?- dije, así que me desvié y fui a ayudarla.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, ya me imaginaba un montón de telas, botones y demás. Me enganché el carro a la cintura y empecé a tirar. Estaba realmente pesado.

Fue difícil pero llegamos a la Boutique Carrusel. Comencé a bajar las cosas. El tiempo voló entre charlas y risa, y en un momento ella me preguntó:

\- Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Es que Fluttershy me contó que siempre, antes de dormir, ves al cielo perdiéndote en tus pensamientos; y cuando estás con nosotras, das una sonrisa algo tristona, amigo. Las demás no se darán cuenta, pero yo sí; mi sentido femenino está más desarrollado- dijo riendo leve y altanera- ¿Extrañas a alguien o algo por el estilo?

Suspiré y no contesté de inmediato, mas seguí desempacando las cosas. Luego me armé de valor:

\- Rarity- exclamé- ¿Eres mi amiga?- pregunté.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- De acuerdo, ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

\- Claro.

\- En donde yo vivía, no tuve ningún amigo de verdad- comencé- Yo era distinto; siempre era el que estaba aislado, aunque si jugábamos, pero algunos me molestaban y nadie me defendía. Cuando había una pelea, siempre la comenzaban ellos, al terminar de alguna me inculpaban a mí.

Ni siquiera mi familia me apoyaba. Estaba solo- relaté con algunas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos- Con el tiempo dejé de confiar en los demás. Mas mi corazón por suerte no cambió, y ahora, tú y tus amigas realmente me han ayudado a ver qué es lo que me faltaba. Me alegro de haberlas conocido- dije ya sin contener mis sentimientos- Mira como estoy, perdón por desahogarme así con…

Me di la vuelta. Rarity me dio un abrazo, y yo se lo devolví con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

\- No te preocupes. Ahora estas aquí, mi amigo- dijo ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Ya llevo un poco más de un mes aquí. Es una vida casi normal en el pueblo. Me he hecho amigo de las portadoras de los Elementos, pero aún así he de seguir con mis planes. Es bueno convivir con ellas, creo que por fin encontré un hogar aquí.

Desperté como siempre en mi rudimentaria cama, desayuné y me fui a mi trabajo cotidiano. El día transcurría con normalidad en la granja. Applejack y yo estábamos cosechando manzanas, cuando una peculiar pony rosa viene dando saltitos a saludar.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hola amigos! ¿Cómo están hoy?- deijo con su típica risita- ¿Estás lista Applejack? Que hoy será divertido, ¿No?

\- Perdona, ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunté.

\- Ah, cierto que tú eres nuevo por aquí. Es…- antes de que Applejack pudiera terminar, fue interrumpida por Pinkie.

\- ¡Nuestra pijamada!- exclamó- ¡Uuuoooh! Ya sé, ¿Por qué no vienes Golden? ¡Será divertido!

\- Es una buena idea Pinkie, ¿Qué dices, terroncito?- me preguntó la pony granjera.

\- Este… No sé realmente.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa!- me lanzó una mirada de cachorrito irresistible.

\- Bueno- dije al final- Bueno, iré.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- se fue dando saltitos.

Han pasado las horas, y ya se había presentado la noche. Con esfuerzo fui a Sugarcube Corner. Al entrar, las demás ya estaban reunidas. Subimos a la segunda planta y comenzó a sonar la música.

Era una típica fiesta al estilo Pinkie Pie, con juegos y sus deliciosos pastelillos. Ya más entrada la noche, bajamos las luces y empezamos a relatar historias de fantasmas.

Luego de esto, dejándome algo asustado debo admitir, fui a la ventana como la última vez. Miré al cielo nocturno para liberar mi mente de todo el bullicio, a la luna plateada. Noté que cuatro estrellas se describían una trayectoria acercándose a ella.

Con cada día que pasaba, más patente era ese hecho, y no percibí que las demás me observaban. Me di la vuelta y entré. Las vi desaparecer rápidamente, pero al momento de entrar, Rainbow propuso un juego: Verdad o Reto. Me puse nervioso, pero ella me hizo sentar de un estirón y comenzamos el juego.

La botella giraba y giraba como ruleta, y suplicando que no me tocara, se detuvo. Sin saber donde lo hizo, me levanté, salí corriendo lo más veloz que podía hasta la planta baja. Suspiré aliviado y no volví arriba. Las demás vieron eso y bajaron a donde estaba.

\- ¿Golden? ¿Pero qué fue eso, dulzura?- Applejack fue la primera en bajar, luego Rainbow.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Seremos buenas, doradito- dijo la pegaso. Me reí nervioso.

\- Ya déjalo en paz- dijo Rarity poniéndose a mi lado- ¿Por qué mejor no jugamos otra cosa?

Se dio media vuelta guiñándome el ojo. Subí nuevamente y cambiamos el juego por ponerle la cola al burro. Luego de todo aquello, nos fuimos a dormir.

'¿Qué está pasando?' me dije sintiéndome mareado '¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esa luz? No puedo ver bien' Una risa fría hizo eco en el ambiente '¿Qué fue eso? Espera…' Una sombras se movían a mi alrededor, danzando '¿Chicas? ¡Qué alivio! ¿Saben que pasa aquí?'No recibí respuestas '¡Chicas!'

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas tratando de acercarme a ellas 'No… ¡No, no, no, no!' grité replicando una y otra vez ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Lo que presencié luego me dejó helado. Las vi, a todas ellas, tumbadas en el suelo de ese espacio oscuro.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis incrédulos ojos al ver esta horrible escena '¿Qué…?' susurré anonadado '¿Quién?... ¿Cómo? Pero si ellas… son…'

Desperté del sueño repentinamente y con un gran grito, despertando a las demás. Cuando las vi, me calmé, sequé mis lágrimas y repliqué '¡Gracias a Celestia!' Ellas se acercaron a mí y vieron los hilillos plateados escapar por mis ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- dijeron todas al unísono. Obviamente estaban tan asustadas como yo.

\- Sí…- respondí riendo más sereno con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro- Ahora sí.

Algunas de ellas se ruborizaron.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- pregunté divertido, levantándome y estirando un poco los cascos.

Yo mismo me reí de mi propio chiste.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Hoy es un día importante.

El sol brilla y el cielo está despejado. La alcaldesa convocó al pueblo entero a que se congregara en el ayuntamiento para anunciar algo que cambiaría la vida a 5 ponis, y muy especialmente para mí.

Mientras me dirigía al centro escuché murmullos entre los ponis del pueblo, preguntándose el qué de aquella concentración. Al llegar había una multitud presente, casi todo el pueblo reunido en ese lugar. Presenciaba cómo se amontonaban, cuando Pinkie me llamó entre la multitud, señalando hacia donde estaban las demás. Me apresuré a llegar y las saludé con gusto. Entre charlas y cotilleos, la alcaldesa hace aparición.

\- ¡Muy bien mis queridos ponis! Vengo a dar un anuncio importante. La Princesa Celestia ha declarado que Ponyville será sede de la Celebración del Sol de Verano de este año.

Se oyó un clamor de euforia en el público.

\- ¡De acuerdo, ponis! Hay que prepararnos, que tan sólo faltan dos semanas: La familia Apple se encargará el banquete.

\- ¡Yee-haw! ¡No estarán decepcionados!- gritó la pony granjera.

\- Rarity será la encargada de las decoraciones.

\- ¡Será algo simplemente divino! Así será- declaró Rarity haciendo una reverencia.

\- Fluttershy, la música.

\- Sí. Haré lo que pueda- dijo con voz baja.

\- Pinkie Pie, como siempre, te encargarás de la fiesta.

\- ¡Esto será súper duper divertido!- afirmó saltando.

\- Rainbow Dash despejará los cielos para la celebración de ese día.

\- ¡Magnífico! ¡Así los Wonderbolts verán qué pony asombrosa puedo ser!- declaró eufórica haciendo piruetas en el aire.

La alcaldesa designó tareas a todos los ponis hasta que todos tenían algo que hacer, y finalizó con un '¡Muy bien todo el mundo, a trabajar!'

Yo, viéndolas celebrar y planeando el gran evento, me acerqué a felicitarlas.

\- Amigas, si necesitan ayuda para algo, no duden en pedirla.

\- Claro Golden, con mucho gusto lo haremos- declara Rarity, las demás asintieron.

La semana transcurría con calma. Bueno, no exactamente para todos. Fluttershy me pidió ayudarla con la música de ambiente para la celebración. El canto de las aves que había seleccionado era el ideal. Con el tiempo logramos la canción precisa.

Applejack me llamaba para probar la comida para el banquete. Nunca pensé en hartarme de las tartas, pues eran deliciosas. Mejor será que descanse de las manzanas por un par días.

Rarity me tenía persiguiéndola con un montón de rollos de tela al lomo, preguntándome por la combinación ideal de telas. Yo apenas podía hablar con todo lo que sujetaba; ahora, Pinkie.

Los últimos días de la semana Pinkie saltaba y se movía de un lado al otro con velocidad increíble, con una lista para las actividades que deberíamos hacer. Ésta era como Rarity, pero peor; moviendo las mesas de aquí para allá, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero terminé en lo más alto del ayuntamiento. Tardaron 2 horas en bajarme.

\- Pinkie… ¡Pinkie!… ¡PINKIE! ¡ESTO ES RIDÍCULOOOOO!- exclamé.

Por último, Rainbow me pidió ayudarle con unos trucos de vuelo lanzando aros para que ella los atravesara. Debo decir que esto era lo más fácil que me tocó hacer, con un cronómetro tomaba el tiempo que ella tardaba en pasar entre los aros y una que otra pirueta de por medio. Lo que ella hacía nunca me dejaba de asombrar. Mientras deliraba con el increíble espectáculo aéreo que Rainbow me mostraba, y que era espléndido, surgió el desastre.

En un momento se sujetó las alas en señal de dolor, perdió el control y se precipitó a tierra a toda velocidad. Me levanté y tiré todo lo que sujetaba para tratar de agarrarla. Ella descendía muy rápido.

Actué rápido, y sin darme cuenta salté y la atrapé en el aire para parar la caída. Rodamos algunos metros y todo se puso negro.

…

'¿Qué es esa luz? ¿Dónde estoy?' dije tratando de enfocarme '¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy en ese sueño!' Traté de luchar, pero fue inútil. Me sentí como un espectador viendo algún video, pues a través de mis ojos la escena se repetía. La risa escalofriante era la misma, pero algo hacía que se escuche diferente.

Me desperté con ojos cansados, escuchando voces a mi alrededor.

\- Doctor, ¿Va a estar bien?- oí.

\- Sí señoritas, sólo es un desmayo.

\- (¿Que sucede?)- pensé. Con cierto esfuerzo abrí los ojos y saludé a quienes me acompañaban- Hola chicas, ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!- aparece Rainbow en frente mío, disculpándose.

\- Antes que nada, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté dando un vistazo a mi alrededor.

\- En el hospital, señor. Lleva un par de horas durmiendo. Un día de observación será suficiente para diagnosticarlo. Luego de daremos el alta y podrá irse. Agradezca a estas señoritas por traerlo, son buenas amigas- dijo y se retiró.

\- Fuiste valiente, Golden, por salvar a Rainbow de esa caída- me dice Applejack.

\- Sí, te viste como todo un caballero salvando a una dama- agrega Rarity. Con ese comentario la pegaso de melena multicolor se ruboriza ligeramente y aparta la vista.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cuándo me salvarás, Golden?- dice Pinkie- ¡Parece divertido!- me reí.

\- Cuando pueda- respondí.

\- Fuiste muy audaz, amigo- me dijo Fluttershy trayendo un bol de ensalada de hierbas muy tiernas- Y disculpa por meterte en todo esto de la fiesta. Te preparé esto para agradecerte- sonrió alegre. Me gusta cuando Flutteshy sonríe.

\- La hora de la visita se acaba- informó una enfermera que pasó por la habitación.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana!- dicen todas.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Rainbow entra, me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias, doradito- murmuró, y al escuchar el sonido de alguien que se avecinaba, salió volando por la ventana.

Reí en silencio y me recosté. Me siento afortunado de haberlas conocido.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ya ha llegado el amanecer, los rayos del sol atraviesan la ventana tocándome el rostro, anunciando un nuevo día.

Despertándome con un gran bostezo y estirándome un poco paso el rato. Llamé a la enfermera para que me trajera el desayuno. Al rato una figura familiar apareció en el umbral de la puerta: era el doctor.

Entró al cuarto con una portapapeles repleto de diagnósticos. Me dijo que todo estaba en orden, no había nada grave 'Ya se puede retirar' declaró.

Al momento dos enfermeras me tomaron de los casco, colocándome en una silla de ruedas y llevándome a la entrada del hospital. Al momento de salir, Fluttershy entró a buscarme.

\- ¡Golden! ¡Ya saliste! Qué bueno, las demás siguen ocupadas con los preparativos, así que vine yo a recogerte… Claro, si no te molesta.

\- No, Fluttershy, me alegro de verte- le dije con una cálida sonrisa a la pony peli rosada. Me levanté de la silla y nos fuimos- ¡Ah! Por poco lo olvido, tu comida estuvo deliciosa.

\- Gracias- dijo con su voz tímida que me tanto me agradaba.

En el camino le preguntaba cómo iban los preparativos.

\- Todo bien. Rarity ya eligió las telas para el ayuntamiento- Hablando de eso, ella me pidió que te llevara con ella a la boutique un momento. Vamos.

'¿Ahora qué necesita? Pensé. Al llegar entramos y me deslumbré por el despliegue de telas volando por todas partes, y a la unicornio en medio. Notó nuestra llegada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Han llegado! ¿Y qué les parece?- preguntó dando un paso atrás.

\- Son buenos colores Rarity- respondí- ¿Qué dices Fluttershy?

\- Son lindos- respondió sencillamente.

\- Rarity, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?- pregunté.

Bajando todo lo que hacía flotar con su magia, ella levanta y envuelve una bufanda roja alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Esto es por tu ayuda, Golden- dijo satisfecha.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias Rarity, no te hubieras molestado.

\- No hay problemas para un amigo como tú- yo le sonreí con complacencia, y me reí levemente.

\- Mejor nos vamos para que trabajes en paz. Y cualquier cosa que necesites me puedes llamar.

Alejamos de la boutique y seguimos nuestro camino. Estábamos vagando por el pueblo cuando Pinkie Pie apareció saltando.

\- ¡Golden! ¡Ya saliste! Qué bueno ¡Uh! Qué bonita bufanda aunque no hace frío, ¿Sabías?- me reí de ese comentario junto a Flutteshy levemente- ¡Ah sí! Te preparé un pastel de felicitaciones por salir del hospital y salvar a una gran amiga, Dashie.

\- Bueno, te lo agradezco, Pinkie.

\- ¡Nos vemos para comerlo con las demás más tarde en la fiesta!- y se alejó saltando.

En el pueblo todos los ponis se movían y decoraban el sitio. Sólo faltaba una semana para aquella fiesta tan importante, que hasta los más pequeños potrillos hacían su parte. El lugar estaba quedando espléndido.

Avanzando con Fluttershy por el pueblo para ver cómo estaban los demás, la atención de la pegaso fue llamada por su pequeña mascota, el conejo Angel portando un pequeño reloj indicando que se hacía tarde 'Jajaja, ¡Es como el de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas!' pensé; entre adivinanzas, pudimos descifrar que se le hacía tarde para la práctica del canto de las aves.

\- Perdón, pero tengo que ir. No te molesta, ¿Verdad?- dijo ella levemente preocupada.

\- No hay problema- dije sonriendo. Ella alzó el vuelo yéndose en dirección a su casa.

Pasó el rato y llegué a mi hospedaje. Antes de entrar escuché un bello canto acompañado por el coro de las aves, que provenía del patio.

Fui a mirar. Era ella, Flutteshy, con una dulce melodía. Sólo la vi pero no dije nada. Me retiré sin que notara mi presencia y entré para recostarme en el sofá.

Parece que todo anda bien por aquí; Flutteshy con su coro, Rainbow con sus acrobacias, Rariy y sus decoraciones, Applejack con el banquete con exceso de manzanas, Pinkie y sus trucos.

'Fue bueno conocerlas' pensé riendo en silencio. Me levanté y saqué de debajo del sofá un saco de bits de oro que había ganado por trabajar en la granja- lo suficiente para lo que necesito-, un tintero, pluma y un papel.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo final

La tarde caía en Ponyville. Todo el esfuerzo que puso cada pony de este pueblo será recompensado en algunos días.

Fluttershy y yo nos dirigíamos a Sugarcube Corner, a la fiesta que Pinkie Pie me habría preparado. En el camino el sol daba paso a su astro hermana, la luna plateada, y con ella a sus cuatros acompañantes. No podía creer que ningún pony hubiera caído en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

Bueno, una tal vez sí. Ya llegando a la pequeña fiesta, Fluttershy me hace despertar de mis divagaciones.

\- Ya llegamos Golden- dijo con voz baja tocando mi hombro.

\- ¡Oh! Sí, ya legamos. Discúlpame, pasa- dije dándole el paso a la pony amarilla.

Luego entré. Al cruzar la puerta, las demás estaban esperando, nos saludamos y, como siempre, subimos a la segunda planta.

\- Hola terroncito, ¿Ya te sientes mejor, amigo? Que necesitaré tus cascos fuertes para la temporada de cosecha- me dijo Applejack con un alago y alegre.

\- Vamos Applejack, que acaba de salir del hospital. Tenemos que esperar un poco- dijo Rarity con elegancia y sorbiendo un poco de ponche.

\- Estoy bien Rarity, no te preocupes- respondí dirigiéndome a la mesa de bocadillos, que estaba repleta de manzanas.

Perdí el apetito casi de inmediato. Ya casi estaba harto de las manzanas.

\- ¡Golden! Qué bien estás. No tienes que volver, ¿Verdad? Es que aún necesito que alguien me ayude a perfeccionar mi gran acto- exclama Rainbow dándome vueltas mientras vuela.

\- Vamos Rainbow, lo tuyo está listo. Sólo cuídate en la novena curva al volar, ¿Vale?- le recordé guiñándole un ojo.

\- Así lo haré, amigo ¡La mejor no se va equivocar!- declaró algo egocéntrica, pero pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El lugar permaneció en calma hasta que Pinkie gritó '¡Vamos todos los ponis! ¡A festejar!' Colocando una música estridente que llenaba el salón, todos comenzamos a bailar. Yo traté de seguirles el paso como podía, pero fue algo que no olvidaré.

La fiesta transcurría con relativa normalidad. Como era habitual, salí al balcón para tomar aire fresco y contemplar la luna, pensando.

'Debo hacerlo' me repetí.

Al día siguiente, me levanté algo agotado por la fiesta. Me estiré y fui a revisar el calendario 'Sólo 2 días para que ella llegue. Será suficiente' Eso quería creer al menos. El día avanzó normalmente, tomé el desayuno. Ya que sólo faltaba ese lapso, ya no había necesidad de que fuera a trabajar en Sweet Apple Acres, por lo que eso me dio tiempo para ayudar con los últimos detalles.

En el pueblo todos estaban en constante movimiento, llevando y trayendo variedades de cosas. Ayudé a colocar una gran pancarta que decía "Bienvenida Princesa Celestia" Fui a ver si alguien más necesitaría de mi ayuda con lo que fuere para pasar el tiempo. Eso me hizo encargado de la biblioteca de la ciudad. Me dirigí a ver como estaba, ¡y estaba igual!, no había cambiado desde mi última visita.

\- ¡Golden! ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó y preguntó una pony rosada a mis espaldas, que hizo que saltara como un gato asustado por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Pinkie! ¡Me asustaste!- dije- Bueno… estoy por limpiar la biblioteca por…- no me dejó terminar. Se estaba yendo, pero cuando me oyó volvió como un flash.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¡Ah! ¿Y por qué lo haces?

\- Lo hago para que se hospede la supervisora de la celebración que ha de venir pronto.

\- ¡Oki!- dijo saltando y yéndose.

'¿No era que iba a ayudar?' dije. Fui a la puerta, la cerradura estaba algo oxidada e intenté abrirla como pude '¿Por qué no…? La llave, claro' Revisé donde podía estar. Cuando buscaba esto, escuché a Pinkie, alcé la vista y la vi equipada para limpiar. En su casco tenia la llave.

\- Bueno, ¿Me haces el honor?- dije. Ella introdujo la llave y entramos.

Pasó un rato y casi habíamos acabado.

\- Ya Golden, me falta esta parte- me dijo colgando de una de las estanterías.

\- Bueno- respondí.

Sin darse cuenta, Pinkie se resbaló. Reaccioné de inmediato, atrapándole en el aire.

\- ¡Uuh! ¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Tenía razón!- dijo ella cuando la atrapé- ¡Otra! ¡Otra!- repitió, lo que me produjo un leve rubor.

Ya era de noche, casi la de la mañana, en la apacible casa de Fluttershy. Ella dormía en su cama y yo en el sofá, reflexionado si tendría el valor de cumplir mi deber.

Me levanté. Como dije antes, ya había tomado una decisión. Tomo la bufanda roja que me había obsequiado Rarity, una alforja y los bits que había ganado. Sacando del cojín un papel, con cuidado y delicadeza entré al cuarto de la pegaso y lo deposité en su mesita de luz.

Salí al exterior, donde la brisa fresca de la noche surcaba los cielos. Aún era muy temprano, y la luna seguía en su lugar adornando la esfera celestial, aunque no por mucho pues se veían luces débiles asomándose por el horizonte. Avancé hasta la estación de trenes y esperé a que viniera alguno.

Saqué mi boleto y subí al primero que vino. Me acomodé en un asiento de este tren que llevó a un único pasajero lo más lejos que podía.

'Hice lo correcto' susurré para mí mismo, contemplando a través de la ventana de mi vagón el amanecer del día antes del milésimo año. No pude evitar sentir un vacío en mi pecho al ver aquel humilde pueblo, futuro testigo de tantas cosas, hacerse más pequeño en la distancia.

En Ponyville, una pegaso amarilla de crin rosa despierta como siempre en su habitación, sin notar un papel está puesto en su cómoda, bajando a despertar al amigo que se hospedaba con ella. Ve el lugar donde él reposaba vacío. No estaba.

Buscó alrededor algo asustada. Finalmente, entra su cuarto para ver si había dejado algo, y no. Encontró una carta de él, la toma y alcanza a ver que en la superficie estaba escrito: 'Para mis amigas, sólo para ellas' La pony de melena rosada ve esto y sale a reunir a las demás amigas de su grupo.

Luego de un rato todas se encontraban en la casa de la pegaso. Abrieron el sobre y comenzaron a leer su contenido.

…

Para mis mejores amigas:

Para cuando lean esto, es posible que ya esté muy lejos de este lugar.

Sólo quiero agradecer, agradecer a las maravillosas ponis que me aceptaron como un igual.

Ustedes son muy especiales para mí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Les agradezco mucho por haberlas conocido: verlas reír, convivir y ser parte, aunque fuera por un tiempo corto, de sus vidas. No se pongan tristes.

Hoy es un día muy importante, y me disculpo por no despedirme en persona. Creo que no entenderían la razón de por qué lo hice, pero les prometo que volveré, algún día. Es una Pinkie promesa.

'Con cerrojo y sino arrojo, un pastelillo a mi ojo.'

Gracias por todo lo que me dieron.

Saludos.

Golden Age

P/D: Sean fuertes y estén unidas ¡Son las mejores!

…

Las 5 ponis, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa, sin decir ni una palabra, se vieron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza en señal de promesa.


End file.
